


There is no one under the bed

by TheGardenFairy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A Mess™, Canon Compliant, Crack, Humor, M/M, Soonhoon if you squint, late night filming, seungkwan was born an mc, the ships are subtle but they're there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGardenFairy/pseuds/TheGardenFairy
Summary: Seungkwan took the camera out of the manager's hand, opened it and pointed it at himself, like it was a second nature to him. The manager wasn't worried. He trusted that they wouldn't do anything too daring, they were mature men after all, and he could always edit out unwanted parts.He honestly should have known better.





	There is no one under the bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3 and it is a crackfic lmao. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it 〜(꒪꒳꒪)〜.

Seungkwan took the camera out of the manager's hand, opened it and pointed it at himself, like it was a second nature to him. The manager didn't look too surprised. If anyone was willing to take a late-night interview of the members, it was Boo Seungkwan. Most of them had gathered at Jihoon's room for some reason, instead of getting some precious alone time in their respective rooms and catch some sleep after their concert in Japan. Next time, the manager wouldn't bother to book them separate rooms.

When he found out that they were together again, he couldn't pass the opportunity to have them film their night. A tour special episode had been on his mind for a few days now, but he needed more footage to have their editors piece it together. And as expected, Seungkwan wouldn't let the chance to be an MC drop.

The manager waved goodnight and left the members to have fun with their filming. There was already a commotion in the room, some loud voices and the sound of furniture moving, but he didn't pay it any mind. He trusted that they wouldn't do anything too daring, they were mature men after all, and he could always edit out unwanted parts. With that thought in mind, he retreated to his room.

Seungkwan immediately closed the door behind him and smiled brightly at the camera.

"Hello everyone, this is Seventeen's Seungkwan! It's kind of late, isn't it?" the blond frowned, pointing at a clock above his head. "We just returned from our concert, it was so good to see you, our dear carats! We miss you already, so we're having a surprise filming!" he chirped as he walked deeper into the room.

At this point, the others must have noticed what he was doing, because he caught movement from the corner of his eye. Sure enough, Minghao had gotten up from Jihoon's bed where he was laying with Mingyu and he bolted to the bathroom.

"Most of us have taken off the make-up already so we must look really tired. Let me turn on a filter~" Seungkwan said, fumbling with the settings for a moment.

"Heeeey are we shooting? Hello carats!" Soonyoung's cheerful voice came closer, as the older wrapped an arm around Seungkwan's shoulders and smiled, his eyes almost disappearing.

Soonyoung had been the most tired of them all. Before Seungkwan left the room, his friend was laying completely still on a chair, head leaning on the wall for support. But the moment he saw the camera, he immediately came to help Seungkwan with his impromptu interview. The blond was both thankful and impressed.

"Our lovely carats, did you enjoy yourselves today? Did you enjoy our Woozi's solo? We've been talking about it non-stop back stage", Soonyoung started babbling.

Seungkwan heard an irritated grunt from the floor, that the camera thankfully wouldn't pick up, where Jihoon was laying like a starfish. He was glaring at the ceiling and he one of the few who still hadn't removed his make-up. It was no secret that tired Jihoon was grumpy Jihoon. Seungkwan wasn't sure if it would be good to film him now, despite Soonyoung's obvious pointers.

"Hoshi hyung especially couldn't stop singing that song. Hyung, why don't you show the carats?" Seungkwan angled his camera to only show his hyung.

Without missing a bit, Soonyoung started singing, making exaggerated hand gestures, but keeping his voice steady and loud. Seungkwan took that time to glance around the rest of the room to see what else he could entertain the fans with. Jeonghan and Jisoo were sitting around the small table, and Chan was perched on Jeonghan's lap. _Perfect_, Seungkwan thought. Their maknae usually despised aegyo, but now it was late and he was sleepy, which meant he was cuddlier.

The blond waved his hand towards their direction, to signal that he was coming to them next and Jeonghan begun fixing his pink hair.

"Woah that was beautiful hyung!" Seungkwan exclaimed behind the camera when Soonyoung stopped singing. "Any comments from the original artist?" he asked, but didn't turn his camera to Jihoon's face.

"He went out of key three times", came the reply from the ground and Soonyoung made an offended sound while still smiling.

"You hear that carats? That's what we all have to go through when we record with Woozi hyung. You better appreciate our songs", Seungkwan whispered, obviously still in Jihoon's hearing range.

Soonyoung laughed and even though it was out of frame, Seungkwan saw Jihoon chuckling silently as well.

"Anyways, we should leave Hoshi hyung to rest, he worked hard today. Goodnight hyung!"

Soonyoung sent multiple hearts at the camera and said goodnight in three different languages. A chorus of multiple goodnights echoed around the room, and Jihoon even called a "good job" that the blonde was sure the camera picked up. That would be greatly discussed among soonhoon shippers if it made the final cut, Seungkwan knew it. Satisfied, he brought the camera back to him to proceed.

"Since we started with our performance unit, let's see what our maknae has to say about today", he walked to the other end of the room and turned his camera.

"Hello", Chan waved, still on Jeonghan's lap.

The pink haired waved too, but didn't say anything to not steal the spotlight from the young dancer.

"Dino yah, what was your favourite moment of today?" Seungkwan asked.

"My favourite moment hmm..." he said thoughtfully. "Honestly, I just like all our moments with our carats. They make every moment special", he said diplomatically and Seungkwan almost eye rolled at the cheesiness.

Jeonghan audibly snorted.

"Everyone, our Dino is growing up, isn't he? He is smooth like that now. Isn't he cute though?" he said and Chan immediately shook his head.

"I'm not cute", he said decisively.

"Of course you are", Jeonghan persisted.

"Noooo", Chan whined.

This wasn't getting anywhere, so Seungkwan turned the camera to Jisoo.

"Hyung, you solve this once and for all. Is our Dino cute, or not?" he asked quickly and Jisoo looked startled.

"Uhh Dino can be both cute and charismatic?" he said with a polite smile.

"You're not helping very much hyung", Seungkwan said disapprovingly.

"I sincerely apologize", Jisoo said with flat lips, hinting at sarcasm with that subtle way of his.

"Hey Dino, we haven't done this in a long while", Jeonghan said suddenly and Seungkwan turned the camera back to them.

They all knew what was coming. Chan groaned and dropped his head back to Jeonghan's shoulder. It was probably because it was late at night that he didn't attempt to fight it.

"Dino, whose baby are you?" the pink haired asked, lightly bouncing the boy on his lap.

"Jeonghan hyung's baby", Chan sounded half dead.

"Until when?"

"Until I'm thirty".

Seungkwan chuckled and the camera shook a little. Jeonghan looked immensely satisfied.

"I'm so glad this is on camera. Dino doesn't let me baby him that much anymore. He is all grown up now. So everyone, treat him like an adult from now on~" Jeonghan said and Chan smiled with appreciation.

"Now let's hope that the rest of our members start acting like adults too." Jisoo said out of frame and Jeonghan snickered.

"Speaking about the rest of our members, not all of us are here. Can you tell our carats where they are right now?" Seungkwan asked Jisoo.

"Jun, Wonwoo and DK are in the next room, removing their make-up. The8 is in _this_ room removing make up. Scoups and Vernon are under the bed".

"What?" Seungkwan exclaimed surprised, abruptly moving the camera towards the bed.

Mingyu was casually chilling on top of it with his phone, but that was not what the blond focused on. He zoomed lower, above Jihoon that was still on the floor, but below the edge of the bed, and sure enough, he could see the outline of two people under the mattress.

"This night just took a surprising turn", Seungkwan exclaimed. "Is that really you Coups hyung and Vernon?"

"There is no one under the bed", came a voice from the darkness that was definitely Hansol's.

If Seungkwan wasn't holding a camera, he would have facepalmed with both hands.

"Hello carats!" came the sweeter, hopeful but muffled voice of their leader.

"Would you like to show yourselves to the camera?" Seungkwan asked, crouching down over Jihoon to get a better view.

"There is no one under the bed", Hansol spelled slowly, like he was trying to convince their viewers.

Seungkwan silently turned to Jeonghan behind the camera, who gestured at his phone and made a stupid face. Seungkwan stared at him for a moment, trying to understand what he was saying, but Jihoon interrupted him.

"Vernonie dropped his phone charger under the bed and they both tried to get it back, but then you came in with the camera and it would look uncool to get out of the bed in front of the carats." he explained with a flat voice.

"There is no one under the bed", Hansol repeated and Seungkwan decided to spare him.

"But Woozi hyung, there is clearly no one under the bed", he said.

Jihoon merely looked at him before turning his back to him, very uninterested in their mess.

"If, hypothetically, there was someone under the bed, he would like to thank all the carats for coming to Seventeen's concert and send his wishes for those that didn't make it to come next time!" Seungcheol voiced.

"Right. But really carats, there isn't anyone under the bed", Seungkwan said and turned his camera to his face again, at the same time he heard the door open. "There must be ghosts in this hotel", he added seriously, with a tone of creepiness.

"A ghost?" Seokmin's voice carried over, not having heard anything about their previous conversation.

"Dk!" Seungkwan yelled and got up.

The older quietly closed the door behind him and came closer to the camera. He was bare faced, but he didn't mind. His beauty was natural. He was only mildly surprised when he saw the camera, but he quickly composed himself.

"We can hear voices in the room that don't belong to any of us", Seungkwan continued dramatically, trusting that Seokmin would pick up his thoughts. "There's clearly a ghost in here".

"Was it here before we came in?" Seokmin replied, equally serious.

"Yes. Oh my gosh, it is our sunbae!" Seungkwan replied loudly, and most of the people in the room laughed. Seungkwan started turning the camera to whoever spoke.

"Ghost sunbaenim!" Chan said in a pleading voice. "Please don't hurt us!"

"Ghost sunbaenim! If you want to hurt us anyway, just take Mingyu!" Jihoon couldn't help but add.

"Hey!" Mingyu looked away from his phone. "Ghost sunbaenim, if you decide to take one of us to the underworld, take Woozi hyung, he will be the easiest to carry!" Mingyu said Jihoon threw his pillow at him.

"Now, now. We must remain calm, comrades!" Seokmin started saying as he walked towards the center of the room. "We must strategize, we must keep level headed and fearless-" a hand came under the bed and firmly gripped his ankle. "AHH!" he screamed loudly and jumped three steps back. "What's under the bed?!" he screeched.

Everyone in the room descended into laughter again.

"There is no one under the bed", came Hansol's voice, and they all laughed louder. Chan was wheezing uncontrollably.

"Vernon ah?!" Seokmin looked around him at the laughing faces confused.

Honestly, Seungkwan was so glad all this was on camera. The carats would enjoy it too. Seokmin leaned down over Jihoon and narrowed his eyes to catch sight of the two members that somehow fit under the hotel bed.

Seungkwan turned the camera back to himself.

"This night is getting weirder and weirder. Our lovely viewers, if you catch sight of the real Ghost sunbaenim while we're shooting, then go watch our latest mv so he won't hurt you!" he said.

"Don't threaten our carats", Jisoo said from his corner. "I am sure Ghost sunbaenim is a nice, friendly ghost everyone!"

After that, they all seemed to settle down again. Seokmin sat with the others at the table and they started talking about random things of their day, the town they visited, the food they ate and random pieces of information. From the corner of his eye, Seungkwan saw Minghao taking the chance to quietly leave the bathroom and head for the door. He didn't look like he wanted to participate in the video, and Seungkwan respected that. He was probably too tired, like Soonyoung and Chan, and probably Junhui, since he hadn't shown up at all. The performance unit really had gone overboard that day. Seungkwan hoped people appreciated their efforts.

A few minutes after he was gone though, the door opened quietly again. It was Wonwoo, who had already changed into his sleeping clothes, that consisted of sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. He slowly made his way towards the rest of them and they greeted him. Seungkwan noticed a little worried how there were dark circles starting to from beneath his eyes. Had he tried to sleep but was unable to? With a brief look at the others, he saw that most of them had noticed too, but no one brought it up.

Wonwoo had always been prone to sickness, and so they all were prone to looking out for him, especially since that acute gastritis incident that left him out of promotions for months. Still, Wonwoo was a grown man, they wouldn't baby him in front of the camera. They had Chan for that, much to his dismay, who was already adorably clinging onto Jeonghan the whole night. Seungkwan saw how the maknae's eyes were only half open, a sign that he would probably either be carried to his room when they decided to go to sleep, or stay here with Jihoon.

They all kept talking as Wonwoo moved, giving him the space he needed to find a place to sit and hopefully join the conversation. Seungkwan had turned the camera to Jisoo, who was saying something in English, and he watched the screen closely. Mingyu was barely visible at the edge of the screen, as he was still laying on the bed, but Seungkwan's attention was immediately drawn to him when Wonwoo plopped down next to him. Or more accurately, on top of him.

"You weren't in your room." Seungkwan heard Wonwoo saying, but the camera couldn't have picked it up, could it?

Mingyu's face was comical. His eyes opened wide in surprise as he instinctively brought his arms around Wonwoo's body, using one of his hands to pull down the older's hoodie that was dangerously lifting up to expose his back. Hadn't Wonwoo seen the camera? Seungkwan knew that he was uncomfortable with skinship on screen. Especially with Mingyu. Meanie was one of the most popular ships between the fans, but the lines between fanservice and their actual friendship were unclear even to them. The members had all decided to never pry for the actual nature of their relationship. If Mingyu and Wonwoo had something to say, they would say it when they were ready.

But still, Wonwoo had made it clear before that he disliked how hard some of the fans shipped them. If Seungkwan wanted to be a decent friend, he had to tell him about the camera, especially since Mingyu seemed too dazed to warn him himself.

"Wonwoo hyung!" Seungkwan exclaimed cheerfully, pointing the camera at himself as he shuffled to his feet. "It's about time you joined us! Do you have any words for our viewers?" he asked.

The older, instead of immediately jumping away from Mingyu and pretending nothing happened like he would have normally done, just groaned and buried his face into the other's chest. Seungkwan was a little worried. He didn't turn the camera still, giving the other more time to move if he wanted to.

"Wonwoo hyung is tired too. He did great today carats, didn't he?"

"He did", Seungkwan heard Mingyu saying quietly while brushing the other's hair back, but he was close enough for them for the camera to hear as well.

Seriously, these two. They made his job harder. If it was up to him, he would just film them like that. The fans would love it, and the views would easily double. But he had to remind himself that they were his friends, not pretty things to use as clickbait, and whatever they had seemed too personal to be out in the public like this.

And he was still worried for Wonwoo.

So when Jeonghan raised his hand to bring the camera back to him and Chan, Seungkwan easily obliged. He just prayed that the editors would cut out that corner of the film where it showed Wonwoo falling on Mingyu, and then edit out the whole section where he tried to question Wonwoo to cover up the previous action. Really, some things were better kept private.

Jeonghan begun talking about their upcoming fansign, and how he couldn't wait to meet the carats there. The others soon joined in, after dragging their eyes away from the bed, where Mingyu had begun whispering things to Wonwoo. The older kept his face hidden and his grip on Mingyu tight, like despite everything, it would pain him to let go. Seungkwan didn't even want to think about it.

Mingyu must have known what he was saying though, because Wonwoo soon seemed to relax against him, in that unique way he seemed to only relax when they were together. Seungkwan really hadn't thought much about it all this time. It was no big deal, it was natural in their group of thirteen people to be closer to some than others. It was like that for him too. Hansol was a lot closer to him than let's say Minghao. He loved them both dearly, but if he ever needed comfort or advice, Hansol would have been the first option. Actually, scratch that. Under no circumstances would that buffoon be a first option. Soonyoung or Seokmin would have been his first options. Hansol would probably be the one causing the problem in the first place.

The present moment was a big fat example. Poor Seungcheol was still stuck under the bed with him. It had almost been an hour now.

Mingyu finally got Wonwoo to detach himself from his body. He rolled off the taller and the weight of the bed seemed to shift, because they all heard a loud "oomph" from below it, in the voice of their poor leader.

"What the-?" Wonwoo jumped up in surprise, and Seungkwan immediately pointed the camera at him.

"Ghost sunbaenim!" the rest of them yelled simultaneously at Wonwoo's blank face.

Like Seokmin, Wonwoo leaned down and saw the two members' silhouettes.

"Were you under the bed all this time?" he asked with his deep voice.

"There is no one under the bed", Hansol choked out.

"Do we have a member named "No-One" or...?" Wonwoo said, and Seungkwan groaned at the cold joke.

"Our dear carats, Wonwoo hyung is very tired, excuse his humour", he said.

As the others started talking loudly about Ghost sunbaenim again, Mingyu sat up, with his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. He grabbed Wonwoo's hand and led him to sit back next to him. The older didn't resist it, he just leaned against Mingyu with tired eyes, and let him loosely wrap an arm around his waist. Mingyu joined the others' conversation, but Wonwoo remained silent, a tiny smile on his lips as he looked at the members. This time, they both knew there was a camera in the room. This time, Seungkwan kept filming them. A little fanservice wouldn't hurt now, would it?

Nevermind it probably wasn't fanservice. But who was Seungkwan to judge that?

A few weeks later, Junhui was on his phone on the living room couch, watching a particular Seventeen tour special episode. He was at the part where the members have just returned to their hotel from the concert, with Seungkwan filming. He nodded approvingly at Soonyoung's singing voice, he snorted at Chan's forced babying, and he busted a lung laughing at the Ghost sunbaenim thing, especially with Seokmin getting scared. Minghao suddenly popped up next to him to see what he was laughing with.

"Why did I miss that?" Junhui whined, hitting his head repeatedly on Minghao's shoulder.

"Because you needed rest", the younger reminded him, taking the phone from his hands to see the rest of the video.

Seungkwan had said that they cut some parts of that night at his request. It didn't take a genius to guess what those parts were when at one moment Mingyu was laying on the bed alone and the next Wonwoo was jumping out of that same bed. The fans would probably notice it too, but it would be just a theory for them, nothing concrete that could endanger their two friends.

"Wonwoo is too cute when he is tired like this", Junhui commented and Minghao looked at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Well, not really", he said. "He is cute when he is tired and lets Mingyu hug him and gets comfortable like this", he clarified when Junhui looked ready to throw hands.

"That too", Junhui nodded approvingly instead.

They kept watching the rest of the video together. At some point, Seungcheol shamelessly crawled out of the bed and dropped above the mattress. According to Jihoon, he never got up. They placed a sleeping Chan next to him and they let them both rest there all night. Jihoon slept in Seungcheol's empty room.

Hansol on the other hand, _didn't _get out of the bed until the camera was off.

"Couldn't they have just turned the camera the other way so he could get out in the beginning?" Minghao questioned.

"Wow, don't tell him that, you'll break him", Junhui laughed.

They scrolled down to see the comments then.

**Kingyu17 18:57**

Lmao Seokmin will have nightmares about Ghost sunbaenim until he is 40

**Lalalovesoon 14:34**

Ghost sunbaenim- the 14th member of seventeen😂

**Caratarmy 15:22**

Kwon Soonyoung is a multitalented king

Stan for clear skin

**Changbin's grr 16:45**

** _There is no one under the bed_ **

**Kimbapikidding?! 16:23**

Boo Seungkwan was born to be an MC. Your faves could never.

**Clarakueem300 13:12**

MEANIEEE OMG THAT HUG SKSKSKSKSKS I'M ALIVE

**TRashYgurl 15:51**

Did yall notice that Mingyu was in bed alone, but then the scene cut and Wonwoo jumped out of the same bed? _Why_ did he jump out of the bed tho, what did he and Mingyu do to put pressure on Ghost sunbaenim and scare Wonu? 😏😏

"I told you they'd notice", Minghao said.

"Damn, those girls have dirty minds. What would they even do in a room full of the rest of the members?" Junhui asked with an eye roll.

Minghao kept scrolling down, reading more comments about Ghost sunbaenim, who was undoubtedly the star of the night, meanie and variations of "Dino whose baby are you".

"Waaaaait", Junhui stopped him at some point when something caught his eye.

He pulled his phone back and scrolled up a bit.

**ChinalinejunHAO 15:25**

On a second thought... Neither Hao nor Jun appear in this. Why did they ditch together?😏

Minghao looked at Junhui. Junhui looked back. There was a moment of silence before they both started talking simultaneously.

"This is all your fault, you hug me all the time, I told you I'm not the skinship type-"

"This all started after My I, that choreo and those lyrics you wrote-"

"And you act like a lost puppy around me-"

"You always indulge my weirdness, of course they'd assume you care about me-"

"You kept picking me for Chao Yin when we had so many options-"

"And you clung to me like a baby when I chose to leave Chao Yin-"

"You know what, it's only because we're both Chinese and that's racist-"

"You clearly said you depended on me on your first years here-"

"And then you freaking rapped about all my good points in 30 seconds-"

"It ain't my fault you look pretty!"

"And those stupid pick up lines in Mandarin- Wait what?"

"What?"

"What?"

"_What?_"

"_Junhui!_"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated (￣ω￣)


End file.
